warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frostfur
Style Concerns * Complete history, divided by book * Appearance section should be ditched. * Needs intro-bit that's spoiler-free * Check appearances, seems incomplete. Is lionheart her mate because thats the only cat whos colour matchs her sons Picture What's with the pic at the top...?--Warrior♥ 01:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah I erased it because it was innacurate and not of the wiki drawings.Sandwich989 Father Who is Frostfur and Brindleface's father? Some people think it could be Fuzzypelt--Nightfall101 01:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we don't really know. Frostfur and Brindleface's father I know who is the their father it's Patchpelt!! and yes It was confirmed by vicky when she responded to my letter!!He was also Robinwing's mate-- 14:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Really? Awsome!--Nightfall101 20:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Death on some pages where she is listed as a relitave, it says "status unkown" like they don't know if she died. This needs to be fixed, as it was confirmed by "erin". :) --Owlblaze Well owlblaze thats correct but not in some ways!;) like...Hollyleaf we don't know where she went or if she's even dead! so ya and say like Pine(cat who was in tigerstar and sasha and <3 sasha) well is he dead-? is he alive-? so ya hope this helps!;)----Echopaw 01:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Echopaw, many people have asked you over and over again please sign with these ~ but four! Ask someone to make you a siggy. Same thing Owlblaze. EchopawI have made your user-name into a link. And didn't Frostfur die of starvation when she was left behind on The Great Jorney? (I haven't read Dawn, so don't be harsh.) --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) It was comfirmed in an Erin Hunter Chat that she, along with Speckletail, Swallowtail and Loudbelly of RiverClan, died of starvation after the clans left--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Jinglestorm. Can I make a siggy in paint? Also, WHAT DA HECK!?!?!?!?! Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are not her brothers! For Starclan's sake, wouldn't Dustpelt be an elder if that was true? And Ravenpaw would have been a warrior in the first book. Is this confirmed anywhere??!?!? -Owlblaze They are her much younger brothers, it was confirmed from Vicky Holmes on her Facebook page. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 11:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Frostfur's Family I happen to know for a fact that Frostfur's and Brindleface's parents are Robinwing and Fuzzypelt, who also had Ravenpaw and Dustpelt.--Foxfeather2214 13:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) *reads about facebook page* :O!!!!! Woah, never would have guessed it! But... OMG. That means that Ferncloud's uncle is Dustpelt. 0_0 -Owlblaze Frostfur, starclan. Frostfur should be put down as suspected starclan member. she was a good cat and it is confirmed that she is dead. Clarrissa koins. colour rainbow 17:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) We can't say she's in StarClan unless The book outright states it or Erin Hunter confirms it on a chat. --Dragonfrost 20:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) That would be a verified member, Dragonfrost, not suspected. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 20:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Reference Problems... I was reading Frostfur's page and I saw that the reference codes were actually displayed as the reference codes. I'd fix them if I could, but I don't know how to do it. If someone could fix this, that would make it easier for a lot of readers. Hollydapple 04:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it--Nightshine{ 05:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Night shine. Hollydapple 21:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC)